The present invention relates to a data processing apparatus and method for identifying topics which a user requires help with when using a software program.
In the design of software systems, providing a positive user experience is an important objective, as the user experience with a software product can ultimately be a basis to decide whether the product meets the needs of its users. There are many existing methods in the broad field of User Centered Design/Human Computer Interaction to achieve this goal at various stages of a software development life cycle, for instance, ethnographic studies, design critique and AB testing. With most software being continuously delivered, there is a need for iterative design activities, to make sure new features do not introduce usability problems, or if they do, identify and address the issues promptly. One such activity is gathering user feedback on usage of the product. This method is effective, yet costly, as it requires time and effort from both users and the product team.